Harry Potter and The Literature Club
by SweetCitrus42
Summary: In his 4th year Harry doesn't get put in the triwizard tournament instead he finds a strange poster and becomes the MC of doki doki literature club!


A/N: Story prompt by Jayne Serenity.

Chapter 1

Harry was actually excited for once in his life today was the day the triwizard tournament contenders were chosen he and Ron had been debating on which house they would be from Ron was sure it would be a Gryffindor but Harry had a feeling it would be a Hufflepuff they sat down in front of the goblet to see who would be chosen "You ready to lose mate?" Ron said in a confident tone "Funny that's what I was gonna say." Harry shot back calmly.

The ceremony went on (although the weasly twins caused a ruckus when they put their names in the goblet)

The representatives for the other two schools were chosen Hogwarts was last Harry and Ron watched in anticipation

"Cedric Diggory!"

Dumbledore called and the to teens watched in horror and glee respectively as a Hufflepuff walked to the goblet

Later...

Harry was walking to class alone today Ron threw a fit at losing the bet they had going on and refused to walk with him Hermione had told Harry she would talk some sense into Ron and went with him to class (although Harry doubted she would be able to get through to Ron he appreciated her effort.) As he was walking he saw many posters for Cedric probably made by the muggleborn students he looked at them as he walked by before stopping _Huh? _Harry thought _that's strange_ and he was right among the posters that were black and yellow there was a bright pink poster upon closer inspection it was for a literature club the poster a had 4 anime style girls on it and had strange words on the left side of it suddenly the word 'New Game' on the poster started glowing brighter and brighter until it flooded Harry's vision.

Harry's POV

Where am I?

After that wierd poster started glowing I found myself in a strange room well the room itself was normal but I had never seen it before it _definitely doesn't look like I'm in hogwarts _I looked around the room and it seemed like I'm in the muggle world I walked up to a window _Yep I am definitely not at hogwarts _the houses and other buildings around proved it then I noticed something else _these aren't my clothes! _what used to be my hogwarts uniform was replaced with a white button up with a red tie and light brown jacket (after looking closer I found out there was also a dark brown sweater vest under the jacket) and dark blue pants for some reason I recognized it as a uniform even though there's no way I could know that I searched my pockets for anything I owned and found a strange device it looked like a television but much smaller _smart phone _my mind told me _wait how could I know that? _suddenly as if on autopilot my body turned the 'smart phone' on and entered some kind of password on the 'screen' there were many 'apps' my finger taped the one labeled calendar it informed me that I was supposed to go to school at 7:30 the time displayed at the top said it was now 7:00 my body started to go downstairs and opened the fridge and suddenly I had control again _finally _I thought and I grabbed some eggs and started making breakfast as I had to get to school soon I know I shouldn't be this calm but for some reason I just can't bring myself to be on guard I started to hum as I was finishing the eggs.

On the way to School...

My body instinctively knew where school was so I decided it was a good time to figure what was going on I went over the events in my head until a voice interrupted my thoughts "Heeeeeeeey!" my mind once again supplied me with information I couldn't have possibly known _Sayori your childhood friend and classmate_ that's impossible I didn't have any friends before hogwarts let alone a girl named Sayori my body once again took over and stoped to wait for her as she ran over I took in her appearance she had short reddish brown hair decorated with a red bow and big blue eyes I had to admit she was cute "Ahhh I overslept again but I caught you this time!" I decided to reply with a bit of snark since I didn't know how to react exactly "Only because I decided to wait for you" this seemed to annoy her "You say that like you were thinking about ignoring Harry your so mean." She was pounting adorably as she said this and I couldn't help but smile "I was just joking Sayori don't worry." this seemed to cheer her up "That reminds me Harry are you in any clubs yet?" I had checked the calendar earlier but the only thing written in it was school "No why?" she seemed to be up to something "Well how about joining the literature club?" I froze literature club that sounded familiar as I was running through my thoughts I was vaguely aware of Sayori talking about cupcakes and my mind telling me that she was vice president of the club then I remembered the poster it mentioned a literature club maybe joining the club will give me clues as to where I am "Umm sure I'll join the literature club." this seemed to surprise Sayori "Huh really!?" "Yes really" I saw her slslowly start to smile and then she jumped in the air "YAY!" she yelled "I'm so glad were gonna be in the same club Harry!" she took my hand in hers "It's gonna be so much fun" she gave me a bright smile and I could feel myself blush she started rambling on about all the things we were going to do together but I couldn't get her smile out of my head.


End file.
